Welcome To Amberglows
by Merpnerp
Summary: The Victorious gang has an empty weekend, so they decide to make their own plans. Hey, how about a trip to that old, abandoned Mental Asylum? You know, The one that's just so conveniently close by? Sounds too good to be true? Yeah, Well, it's a story.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! HEY YOU!**

**Welcome to my story! **

**Please, please, PLEASE review, and please be nice :) **

**It really means alot. **

**Now I know not much happens in this chapter, but... the next chapter is better! I swear!**

**Rated T for safety, and yes, I'm aware Jade isn't as usually this mean, and Cat isn't nearly as funny as normal, and Tori is kinda impatient... but... **

**Okay, I'll shut up.**

_I hadn't intended for things to go like this. _

_I hadn't planned to come here. _

_Things just fell into place. _

_How did I get here? _

_Where is "here"?_

_Well, read on. _

_But keep in mind.. _

_Just when things fell into place, things started falling apart._

**Tori's POV**

I wiped the back of my hand against my forehead, trying to remove the sweat from my face.

_So. Hot. _

Climbing the stairs, I almost smiled when the rush of air conditioning hit me.

Just because we have cars doesn't mean we all want to drive. Andre was driving home today, and he was bringing Robbie with him, but the rest of us were riding the bus. It actually wasn't all that bad.

I stood inside the bus, waiting for the cluster of younger students blocking my path to move.

I tapped my foot impatiently. Finally, I said "Excuse me!" and pushed past them.

That was when I heard Cat call my name.

"Tori!" She called. "Tori!"

I walked over and sat down in front of her. Before I even had a chance to get comfortable, she started rambling on.

"You will NEVER believe who asked me out today!"

"Who?" I asked, mentally patting myself on the back for not taking my anger with the heat outon Cat.

"C'mon, guess!"

I sighed, "Hmm.." I paused, trying my best to play along.

You see, I wasn't normally like this. Normally I didn't just tolerate Cat, I LIKED listening to her. (Even if she was kinda...wacky.) But today.. The heat, the fact that Jade still lived on our planet... It was all too much.

I said the first name that came to mind.

"Jared?" I guessed.

"OhMyGosh!" she squealed. "You are PSYCHIC!"

I smiled, and turned my head. Sitting in the seat across from mine was Beck. He rolled his eyes and smiled, as Cat rambled on, oblivious to the fact that I wasn't paying attention to her.

I opened my mouth to say something -anything- to him, but stopped.

"Hey Beckett," she said, trying her best to be seductive.

_Must. Refrain. From. Rolling. Eyes. _

"Hey Jadelyn." he greeted warmly.

"DON'T use my full name!" she snapped.

"Sorry, Jade."

He moved his bag onto the floor, and she dropped into his seat. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she smiled at me. She raised an eyebrow, and it took everything in me not to yell at him for going out with such a monster.

Not that I cared, or anything. The doors on the bus clicked shut, and we lurched forward. Jade shrugged Beck's arm off of her, and turned to Cat.

"So Cat.." she said, in a voice coated in artificial sugar sweetness.

"Jared asked me out!" she squealed.

"Awesome," replied Jade. "He's really cute. His eyes, and his hair.." she smiled her evil smile, and I didn't bother trying to hide my scowl. Not only was her boyfriend right there, but I knew what she was thinking. She's gonna dump Beck again, play around a bit with Jared, push him away, and pull Beck back into her spiderweb of doom. She's done it three times in the past two months alone. She turned her head and noticed my scowl.

"What?" she snapped.

"You know what!" I said, as I glared at her.

Normally I would cower away, not because I was afraid of HER.. I was just afraid of her comebacks.

But not today.

"Now do I?"

Of course you do, you heartless slut.

"Yep."

She opened her mouth to shoot some nasty comeback, but I stopped her.

"And I'm not playing this game today."

That shut her up. And Cat too.

Beck spoke up before anything else could be said.

"Thank God it's the weekend!" he said.

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Anybody have plans?"

We all shook our heads.

"Good." he said. "Then let's all hang out."

"With her?" Jade said, pointing at me and spitting the words as if the very thought had a bad taste to it.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"If she wants to come, she can." Said Beck. "It's not up to you."

Then, I had a brilliant idea. Without thinking it over before I spoke, I said, "Let's go to the old mental asylum!"

Everyone was silent. In fact, they were silent for such a long time, I began to think it was a really stupid idea.

Then Beck spoke.

"I'm in."

Cat was next.

"I've never been there, but me too."

I stared at Jade, who shrugged.

"Well?" I asked.

"Of course I'm coming! You think I would leave my boyfriend alone with you? Please!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Jadelyn. I am a mindless whore and I am going to throw myself at your boyfriend until he eventually gives in. And then I will have his babies."

She chewed her lip furiously as Beck laughed hysterically behind her. Cat and I laughed too.

"Wait..." Cat said.

"Tori, pregnancy is nothing to joke about. If your going to have Beck's babies, I think maybe.."

I opened my mouth to tell her I was just kidding, but Jade beat me to it.

"Vega will NOT be having my Beck's babies!" she hissed.

"Oh. Okay... Yet." Cat smiled at Jade, and then proceeded to text Jared non-stop for the next fifteen minutes.

The bus stopped, the doors swung open, and Jade stood up.

"Beck, you will come get me at five." she ordered.

"Actually, I'll be coming." Cat said.

"Fine!" Jade said. Then she stormed off of the bus, leaving us to plan for that night.

**PLEASE REVIEW! What do you think? I already have the second chapter written, so... yeah.**

**Review and the rainbow bunnies will give you a cookie!**

**(I'm sane. I swear.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO PEOPLE THAT ARE READING MY STORY.**

**First off, Thank you for READING MY STORY. **

**Really. It's awfully nice of you to be taking time out of your day to be READING MY STORY.**

**NOW YOU WILL DISCOVER WHY THE TITLE OF THE STORY IS WHAT IT IS! **

**JOY!**

**Please Review :)**

**(I don't own Victorious, or Advil. Or Swiss Army Knife. Or multicoloured goldfishies.)**

**Tori's POV**

I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. I quickly turned off the fan and grabbed my towel, shivering from the cold air.

I pulled on my clothing and then brushed my hair. As I got ready, I sang softly to myself.

_Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing. Open up the door, is it less? is it more? when you tell me to beware, are you here? are you there? Is there something I should know? Easy come, easy go..._

My singing was interrupted by a different, more upbeat song, coming from in the drawer.

I grabbed my phone,

(PearPhone 4. The parents love me.)

And pressed the green button meaning I was accepting the call.

"Hello?" I said, kicking myself for not checking the caller I.D. before picking up.

"Hey, Tori." Greeted the warm (male!) voice.

"Beck?" I asked, hoping it was him.

"That's me."

"Oh. Hey."

I mentally kicked myself. _Oh Hey? OH HEY? GAHH.._

"So listen.." his voice pulled me out of my mind.

"We're all still meeting at 6:30 right?"

"Of course."

"And you called Andre and Robbie?"

"Andre is coming for the entire time, and Robbie is coming for a couple hours at least. The good news is we managed to convince him to leave Rex at home, but the deal was he could leave whenever he wanted, without being teased."

"Okay. Well.. Since Cat and Jade are driving together.. And we live so close to each other, and so close to the asylum... Wanna walk together?"

I responded without skipping a beat.

"I'd love to."

"Awesome. I'll see you at 6:00, then. Okay?"

"Yep. See you then!"

"Alright. Bye, Tori."

I hung up.

I bit my lip, and wondered just how badly I was going to pay for walking with Jade's boyfriend.

Oh well.

I glanced down at my phone, and saw I had 15 minutes.

_GAH! _

I shoved my phone into my pocket, opened the door and rushed out of the bathroom, through the kitchen, up the stairs, and into my room.

We were to be split into pairs, and two people would share a backpack, but everyone had to bring supplies. Since there were to be six of us, (For a while anyways. Depends on how long Robbie stays for.) three boys and three girls, all the girls would bring backpacks.

I walked into my closet, jumped, and grabbed the purple shoebox on the top shelf. I walked over to my bed and removed the lid. I dumped the contents on the bed and grabbed everything I would need.

Three super bright mini flashlights, Four packs of batteries, Two packages of gum. Hair ties, Scissors, Two plastic bags, (You never know.) Advil, Bandaids, Antiseptic wipes, and a Swiss Army Knife.

_FUN FACT: Two years ago I, Tori Vega, went to a "spy" camp for three weeks during the summer, and at the and of the three weeks, I was presented a real Swiss Army Knife, which basically said I had completed the course. Pretty neat, huh? _

I threw all of the stuff into the bag, and ran from my room. I raced down the stairs taking two at a time, and ran to the fridge.

"Six of us.. Three.. Four.. Five water bottles.. Six." I mumbled.

I mentally hit myself when I heard her speak.

"Where are you going?" sniffled my sister Trina.

I tried to think of what to say, but she stopped me.

"I'm not gonna go tell mom and dad. Just tell me where your going, and I won't tell them that you abandoned me."

"Abandoned you, Trina?" I said. "How old are you? I didn't ABANDON you, I'm pretty sure you.."

"That's not the point! Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanna know in case.. something happens?"

"Fine. I'm going to the old mental asylum. And you suck at lying."

"The asylum? Why? It's so.. Creepy! I would never go in there. Never ever ever! Why would you go THERE?"

Just then the doorbell rang. I grabbed the multi-coloured goldfish box off of the counter, and shoved it in my bag, along with the chocolate chip granola bars.

I ran to the door, and opened it.

"Hey." I said, trying to pretend I had been just chilling before he arrived.

_Not rushing or anything.. _

"Hey." He greeted warmly. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Just lemme get my sneakers on."

I pulled on my black and blue DCs, grabbed my sweater, and tied it around my waist.

He held up a plastic bag, full of supplies.

"Mind if I put this in your bag? I'll carry it..."

"Sure." I went to take the bag from his hands, but he took mine instead.

"I'm serious. I'm carrying the bag."

I laughed and handed him the bag, and I stepped outside.

"Bye Trina!" I called over my shoulder, and then I shut the door.

About a minute into the walk, Beck and I were talking, when I received a text from Trina.

_So that's why...;)_

"Ugh. My sister, the pain..."

Beck laughed. "Go ahead and reply. I really don't mind."

I smiled.

_Is not! DX_

She quickly replied.

_Sure, Tori. Sure._

I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No problem. But what am I the reason for?"

"What?" I asked, legitimately puzzled.

"She said 'So that's the reason why'."

"How did you see that!"

"I'm Jade's boyfriend. I have to be sneaky. Well, for now. I know what she's planning... With Jared."

"Beck, Why.."

He cut me off.

"So about that whole "that's why" thing..."

I punched him in the shoulder and we both laughed when he pretended to be hurt.

"I thought you cared about me!" he fake sobbed.

We turned the corner and our laughter died down. I bit my lip.

"It's really big.." he said.

"And creepy.." I said.

Because, right there in front of us, was our destination.

And at the same time, we both read the sign out loud.

"Welcome to Amberglows."

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!**

**Okay, so clearly rainbow bunnies aren't a crowd favourite, so Imma try something else..**

**REVIEW AND YOU WILL RECIEVE A RAINBOW MUFFIN FROM THE FLYING TURTLES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, you guys win. I really don't deserve all of your wonderful reviews! They mean SO much to me! So, here is chapter three. **

**(SPOILER ALERT: Trina will be back in the near future.)**

**;)**

"What a stupid name. 'Amberglows'. Why would you name a mental asylum that? Seriously. It sounds all bright and happy. It's like naming your boy Sue. It's just not the right name." Beck said.

"I totally agree.." I said, quietly.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean, not even hobos will sleep here. And there's no security BECAUSE no hobos will sleep here, and everybody knows that if hobos won't sleep somewhere, you shouldn't go there._

Beck seemed to sense my fear, and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"If you want to go home, I'll walk you. I can tell everyone that you had a stomach ache or your mom called.." he said.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"Alright, let's just walk back now so.."

I cut him off.

"But I'm staying. It was my idea, anyways. Plus, Jade would always hold it against me."

He faked shock.

"Jade?" he said in a bewildered tone. "Why would she do anything like that?"

I laughed and we continued to walk towards the old building.

"What do you think we'll find inside?" he asked.

"I have no clue." I said.

"Me either.. And that's what worries me."

"Me too."

We found a nice rock and sat down on the grass, leaning our backs up against it.

"Jade's gonna be pissed." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm alone with her boyfriend, and she so clearly stated that was NOT supposed to happen."

"Right." he said, clearly remembering what Jade had said on the bus, and what I had said in reply.

"I was a little shocked when you said you were going to have my babies." Beck said, laughing.

"Not as shocked as Jade was." I said, and I punched him in the shoulder again.

"Again with the shoulder punching!" He said.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I teased playfully.

"Hmmm.." He paused to think.

The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly, and he spoke to me.

"This."

He leaned forward and began to tickle me.

I laughed loudly, and rolled over, trying to escape. When I jumped up, so did he.

"Fine!" I said. "You'll have to catch me then!"

I started to run, and ran around to the other side of the building.

"That's not fair! I have the bag!" he yelled.

"Then put it down!" I shouted over my shoulder.

Unfortunately, Beck was fast. Really, really fast. After a little while of running around the outside of the building, he started to catch up.

He turned his head around and I ducked behind the sign. I peeked out in front to see if he was coming. Then he jumped behind me and yelled, "HA!" I let out a small shriek and began to run, but he was too fast.

He reached out and grabbed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He picked me up and spun me around in circles, and then we collapsed on the ground, laughing.

I heard someone cough behind me.

"Oh hey guys." Beck said.

Robbie and Andre. Thank God. Jade would have me decapitated by now... Not that I did anything wrong.

I turned my head to look at them.

"Hey Andre! Hey Robbie!"

"Hi!" Robbie said happily, and he sat down right next to us.

Andre seemed a little more... I don't know. He seemed different. Reserved, almost.

"Yeah..Hey" he said. He sat down with us, too.

"So Robbie.." Beck said. "Who's watching Rex tonight?"

"Rex?" Robbie said. "Oh. Uh, my mom said she would check up on him every so often, but he's just chilling in my room."

"Cool." Beck said.

I smiled and nodded my head.

This could be a very important day. It could be the day Robbie decides he doesn't need to have Rex wherever he goes. That would be nice.

"Well I'm sure we're all gonna have tons of fun tonight. Right guys?"

"Yeah!" said Beck.

"Loads, man!" said Andre who seemed to be back to usual.

Just then I heard a voice behind me.

"Loads and LOADS of fun.." said Jade.

I sighed, but stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

Let's have a nice night tonight, Tori.

"Toriiiiiiii!" Squealed Cat as she ran from her car.

"Hey!" I greeted. "How-"

Cat cut me off.

"Look at this text Jared sent me!" She shoved the phone towards me, and continued to speak.

"It looks like a fishy! See? I love fish! Hey, isn't that weird? I'm a Cat, and I love fish!"

I smiled, "That's cute, Cat!"

She nodded in agreement and began to text Jared again.

"Well?" Jade impatiently snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go!"

She grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him off of the ground, then pulled him towards the building. Beck looked over his shoulder and mouthed something to me.

"Babies."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"We'll, C'mon everybody." Andre said, motioning with his hand for us to follow him.

Robbie stood up and offered his hand. I took it and pulled myself up, then thanked him.

I grabbed the bag, sighed and walked towards the building.

"Vega.." Jade said loudly. "I hope you didn't try anything with my boyfriend..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Wait!" Andre called out.

We all stopped and looked at him.

"Well.." he said. "Shouldn't we divide ourselves into our groupie thingies now?"

"Good idea." Beck said. He managed to pry his hand from Jade's grip, and walked towards us.

"Okay, Cat.. Who do you wanna go with?" Andre asked.

"Umm.. Robbie?" she smiled at him, and he blushed.

"Okay." Andre said. "Jade?"

"Beck. Duh!" she said.

"Actually, Jade..." Beck said, moving to stand in front of me.

*What the..?*

"I'm gonna go with Tori." He paused, but then spoke very quickly. "Because my stuff is already in her bag! It's just more convenient!"

I couldn't see Jade because Beck was right in front of me, but I imagine she would have killed me with just one look.

Clearly she looked dangerous, because Beck's muscles tensed.

She surprised everyone with her response.

"That's fine. I want to be with Andre anyways." She said in a totally non-caring tone.

Beck moved from in front of me, and Jade walked away.

"Sorry." Beck said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Blocking your view. I was actually just trying to protect you.. Well, I mean, I didn't want her to hurt you."

"It's okay." I said.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. When he looked away, I sighed.

This could be a very long night..

**REVIEWS ARE AMAZING :) **

**I appreciate you all, and your reviews are amazing. **

**Reviewers will receive a puppy-sized elephant. **

**(John and Hank Green FTW!)**

**(Vlogbrothers on YouTube.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! With another chapter! Anyways, I just wanna say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS YOU ALL ROCK. Kay. Enjoy :) **

**ALSO.. This is kinda a filler chapter. Not very exciting. **

**I AM VERY SORRY.**

**TORI'S POV**

My hand bumped into Beck's.

"Sorry." I said.

He laughed. "It's fine."

"So..." I said, smiling. "What's the real reason that you wanted to buddy up with me?"

Beck opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"I.." He began, but Robbie cut him off.

"Guys.." he said. "Why are we even buddying up? I mean, wouldn't it just be safer for all of us to stick together..?"

Andre answered his question.

"It's in case we need to break apart." He said.

Robbie had another question.

"Why would we need to break apart?" he asked.

Once again, Andre answered.

"Well, let's pretend I got hurt."

"Okay. You're hurt. Wait... How badly?"

"Really badly. I fell and ripped my arm out of it's socket, and there's blood everywhere.."

Robbie covered his ears.

"EW EW EW. Not so gory, please!"

Andre laughed. "Okay, okay.. So I'm hurt really badly."

"I gathered that from what you've told me so far."

"Stop interrupting me, man! ANYWAYS, Tori and.." he paused for a moment. "Beck leave to get help, and you guys stay with me."

"Oh." Robbie said. "But.. Why do we ALL need to have a partner. I mean, if only Tori and Beck are going to get help.."

Andre sighed. "I don't know, okay?"

Beck offered an answer.

"Maybe at one point, we'll all want to go search different parts of the asylum. Then we'll just stick with our buddies."

"Oh..." Robbie said. "Okay."

"Here we are..." Jade said.

And sure enough, the doors were right in front of us. Of course, it wasn't gonna be that easy.

_Who knows when these doors were last unlocked?_

Cat grabbed the doorhandle and tried to turn it.

"Darn it!" she said, when it didn't move.

I hadn't even noticed that Jade had left when she returned with a board of wood.

"Stand back." She ordered. We all took a step back.

She lifted the board in the air, and then slammed it against the window. The glass shattered instantly. She then used the board to get rid of all of the little sharp pieces that had been left behind.

"Andre! Gimmie a boost!" She ordered.

"Yes, your highness.." he mumbled. He got down on his hands and knees, and Jade oh-so-gently stepped on his back. He started to stand up, and she put her feet on his shoulders. He grabbed her legs and she placed her hands on his head to keep from falling.

"I meant lift me up.." She said. "But this works."

She put her hands on the frame, and lifted one leg over the windowsill, and then the other.

"I'm in." She said, smiling with a look of superiority on her face.

"Yeah, Jade.. Your in a mental asylum." I said.

"I meant I'm in the building, Vega!"

"That's great.. But what about us?"

"Wait a minute." She took off her backpack, opened it, and pulled something out.

"I.." She said. "Have a ladder."

"A ladder?" Beck said.

"Yes. A rope ladder."

She hooked one end of the ladder in the window sill, and threw the other end down. Cat was about to start climbing, when..

"Wait!" Jade said, a little louder than necessary. "Andre first. It's only fair. He gave me the boost."

Andre smiled up at her.

_What the heck is going on?_

Everyone climbed up the ladder one at a time. I would have been last, except Beck insisted that i go first. He mumbled something about catching me if I fall, and then followed me up the ladder. I climbed over the windowsill, and stood up straight. I offered my hand to Beck to help him, and I pulled him in.

I took a look around.

_I'm in Amberglows. I'm IN Amberglows. I AM IN AMBERGLOWS._

I tightened my sweater around my waist, and looked at my friends.

"Well.." I said.

"Let's go!" Cat squealed excitedly. "Adventure time! WOO!" She started to walk down the hallway.

"Cat! Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you guys have flashlights?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's take them out, then. That way they're handy just in case.."

Everyone took out their flashlights, and put them in put pockets.

We stood in silence for a few moments, until Beck spoke.

"Let's go." He said. He lightly grabbed my wrist, and we started to walk.

He looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

Jade cleared her throat, and he let go of my wrist.

_Well.. They are still dating..._

"Guys.." Robbie said. "Where are we going?"

"To the front doors. That way we can decide exactly where we want to go from there."

"Oh. Okay." He said quietly.

I looked at Robbie. He seemed nervous. But then again, we all seemed kinda nervous. Even Jade.

"How do we get to the front doors?" Cat asked.

"I'm gonna guess we have to down these stairs." Beck said.

We had reached the end of the long -and surprisingly empty- hallway. And sure enough, there was a stairwell right in front of us.

I went to grab the handrail, but Beck stopped me.

"This is a rule we should all make sure to be EXTRA careful to follow..." He said. "Do NOT, I repeat: do NOT trust anything in the building."

"Whaddaya mean 'don't trust anything in the building'?" Andre asked.

Beck kicked the handrail, and the post cracked, causing the railing to detach itself from the post. He pushed the railing a little, and it snapped off completely.

"What would've happened if you had put your weight on the railing,

Tori?" He asked. "If you had sat on it?"

Jade answered for me.

"She would have fallen... And possibly died." She said.

She smiled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Then how do we know we can trust the stairs?" I asked.

"We don't." He said. "I go first."

He put one foot on the first stair, and then one foot on the next stair. He continued like this for the next few steps, and then he started jumping.

"Beck!" I said."You can't do that! What if it breaks?"

"Tori, if it breaks, I will probably get hurt." He laughed. "What else would happen?"

"I dunno. You could DIE, maybe?" I said. "So just.. Just stop it! Please!"

He jumped off of the last stair.

"As you wish."

We went down single file. I went last.

Jade went just before me.

"Don't get too attached to my boyfriend, Vega." She hissed in my ear as she passed by.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she kissed Beck on the cheek, and then went to stand by Andre.

_Like I care! _I thought angrily. _She can HAVE Beck! I DON'T care! Beck and I are just friends!_

I stomped down the stairs, and then went to stand near Beck.

"Hmph." I said quietly.

"Hmph?" Beck asked, just as quiet.

"Hmph." I confirmed.

"I see." He said.

I punched his shoulder.

"Again! With the shoulder! And the punching!" He said.

I couldn't help it.. I had to laugh.

"It's not funny!" He whined.

Someone cleared their throat. I turned and saw Andre and Jade.

"Let's go." Andre said.

He opened the door, and we all walked in. Sunlight streamed in through cracks in the boards that covered the windows. Beck walked over to one of the boards and starting pulling at it. After a few tugs, it came off of the window. The sunlight made it much easier to see around the room.

Beck walked over and stood next to me.

"This must've been the lobby, or the main office.." I said quietly.

He nodded.

That was when I noticed what Cat was doing.

"Cat!" I said. "Have you been texting this entire time?"

She jumped and shoved her phone in her pocket.

"No! Only the last few minutes..." She said.

I sighed and looked away.

"Hey! A desk!" I said.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Jade said.

"You're welcome, Sergeant sarcasm!" I said, flashing her my best smile.

She rolled her eyes, and I walked towards the desk. A ring of keys hung on a hook on the wall. I grabbed it, and started flipping through the keys. Each one was numbered from 1 to 10. I looked at the drawers in the desk, and saw that each drawer was numbered, too.

"Come ON, Vega!" Jade said impatiently.

"Just wait.." I said.

I opened every drawer in the desk, and started sifting through it's contents.

"Beck, can you come help me?"

"Yeah." He said, walking towards me.

We pulled out a few more rings of keys, and shoved them in the bag. We were about to walk away, when a few orange papers caught my eye.

I picked them up, and read the title.

"Floor plans!"

"Hm. Good job,Vega." Jade said.

I passed them around.

We stood in silence, studying the floor plans.

Someone knocked on something loudly, and I jumped.

"Who did that?" I asked.

"Not me." Everyone said at the same time.

More knocking.

We all froze, terrified. Normally I wouldn't be so freaked out, but we were in an ABANDONED MENTAL ASYLUM. It just makes everything freakier.

Even more knocking. Cat looked like she was gonna cry, and Robbie was pitch white.

"I think.. Someone's knocking on the door." Jade said.

Andre tip-toed over to the door, quietly unlocked it, and swung it open.

"Well FINALLY! I've been waiting for EVER!" Said the girl at the door.

I sighed.

Only Trina would knock on the door of an abandoned mental asylum, and expect someone to answer...

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO!**

**KAY, SO... This chapter gets a little.. I dunno, sad-ish at the end. I mean, if you're reading my story, then you probably ship Bori (Beck & Tori), so it won't be too sad.. And I know Beck gets a little over-emotional... Yeah. Sorry 'bout that... **

**But.. guys have feelings too. And I've decided that underneath his "I'm totally awesome and super happy!" exterior, Beck is like, "I'm totally awesome and sensitive.."**

**Anyways, Reviews are nice :)**

**Tori's POV**

"Trina?" I said, stepping forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored!" She said. "And we ALL know that Trina Vega doesn't do bored. Am I right?" She looked around the room, and everyone nodded. Well, everyone except for Jade, who rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm right. So I came here!"

"I can see that.."

"Don't worry about it Tori! Your friends think I'm awesome!"

"Yeah, Tori. You have the coolest big sister EVER!" Jade said sarcastically.

"See?" Trina said.

"Well Jade, if you love her so much, she can be in your group!"

Jade frowned. "But I'm already with Andre.."

"That's okay. Trina, you're in Andre and Jade's group!"

"Oh, goodie! Oh, Tori, look! It's Andrew!"

"ANDRE." Everyone said at the same time. I sighed.

"Alrighty, let's go!" Trina said happily.

"HEY! I was supposed to say that!" Cat whined.

"Well you didn't. You were too slow!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She yelled.

I sighed. I was beginning to really regret telling Trina where I would be tonight.

"Okay guys, where do you all wanna go?" I said.

Cat and Trina continued arguing.

"Guys?"

Jade joined in the argument.

"Guys? Hellooooooooo?"

Andre and Robbie joined in too.

"GUYS!" Beck yelled.

Everyone froze.

"Thank you. Tori?"

"Thanks, Beck." I said. "Alright. Now If you will all turn you attention to the floor plans that some of you are holding. And yes, you have to share."

Everyone crowded around the few floor plans we had.

"These are our maps." I said. "Don't lose them, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, there are three doors in the room. We just came through that one.." I pointed to it. "So which way do we want to go first? Left," I pointed to the door on the left. "Or right?" I pointed to the door on the right.

Before everyone could break out in chatter, Beck spoke up.

"Everyone has five minutes to study their 'maps' and then we'll all vote on which way to go."

Beck and I turned to our floor plan. "Well there's the dining hall on the left side.." I whispered. "And the kitchen."

Beck whispered too.

"I wonder what they used to eat their food... Spoons, maybe? Nothing sharp..What's on the left side?"

"It says 'M.D. Hall/assembly room.'"

"Which way do you wanna go?" He asked quietly.

"I kind of want to go to the cafeteria first. It seems like it would be one of the less creepy places to go.." I said.

"Agreed. We need to start with not creepy, and gradually make our way to super creepy. Cuz if we start with super creepy..." He trailed off.

"Alright."

"Wait." He said. "What if they chained the patients to their chairs while they ate? Wouldn't that be really creepy?"

I rolled my eyes.

We turned around and Beck whistled. Everyone turned their attention to us.

"Alright." Beck said. "Those in favor of going to the right side, raise your hand."

Trina and Jade raised their hands.

"Okay. Trina and Jade, You're outnumbered. We're starting on the left side."

Back folded our floor plan and put in in the backpack.

"HEY! That's. Not. FAIR!" Trina said angrily. "My opinion matters enough that it should be counted twice, at LEAST!"

I sighed. "Trina... even if we counted you twice, you'd still be outnumbered. So..." Jade interupted.

"You know Trina.. I think your opinion matters enough to be counted THREE times. Maybe even four."

_What is she doing? She's gonna whip Trina into a fit!_

"And if they counted it four times, it would be a tie.."

Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie and I all stood, watching.

"Just something to think about." Jade said, walking away.

"Alright, let's go to your stupid cafeteria." She said, rolling her eyes.

Cat moved next to Robbie and grabbed his hand.

"It's cold in here, and you're a lot nicer without your puppet."

Robbie began to stutter. "I, I, I, I, I... I know. Cold. Yes. Very cold." She smiled at him, and he smiled back nervously.

_They're so cute._

"Let's go." Beck said. He stood against the door, holding it open. Every one walked through, mumbling their thanks nervously. I smiled at Beck as I passed by, and he smiled back. He shut the door behind him, and moved quickly so he could walk beside me.

When we reached the doors, Jade pushed them open and walked straight inside, not bothering to hold the door open for anyone else. Beck grabbed the door and held it open for everyone else. I waited for everyone to leave.

"Coming?" He asked.

"Just waiting for you." I said.

We walked inside, and I looked around the room.

Long, not-so-white tables were bolted into the floor. The tables had benches attached for a place for the patients to sit. One of the walls was made entirely of what looked like mirrors. I walked up to it, and pressed my face against it.

"Just what I thought..." I whispered to nobody in particular.

"What?" Said a voice behind me.

_Beck._

"The mirrors are see-through. They used these so they could watch the patients, without the patients knowing it."

"That's..." He said, pausing. "Really creepy."

He put his face up against the "mirror" and looked through.

"We should check it out later." He said after a minute.

"What?"

"We should check out the area that the nurses and doctors used to observe the patients from. Maybe we'll find some files or something..."

I nodded and walked towards one of the tables.

There were numbers on the table.

"This is where the patients numbered 60 to 70 ate." Jade said quietly. She moved to the next table. Then the next. And then the next.

_What?_

She then moved next to Andre, and brushed her hand against his. He looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back.

_Woah.. what? _

"They like eachother." Beck said quietly. He surprised me and I jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." He said quietly. "She always does this."

"Does what?" I asked.

"That." He said, nodding in Jade and Andre's direction. "And I'm sick of it. I can't take it anymore. I don't even want to be around them right now. I don't even want to be around just Jade alone!"

I looked at Beck, and he looked like he was about to crumble. He looked like he was going to crumble into a million little pieces.

_I've felt that way..._

"I need to get out of here. I have to go." He said.

He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm.

"Don't go!" I said, ready to beg. "Please, please, PLEASE don't go! I don't want to be alone!"

_Don't want to be alone? REALLY Tori?_

He stared at me for a moment.

"Tori..." He began.

"Nononono NO! You aren't going. Absolutely NOT."

The idea of Beck leaving was a very unsettling one. I didn't mind the rest of the gang, but something inside of me wanted him to stay, VERY badly.

Then, I had an idea.

"GUYS!" I yelled. "Whoever wants to move on, raise your hand." Everyone raised their hands.

"Alright. You guys can move on, and Beck and I are going to stay behind."

Trina ran towards the door. "I'M THE LEADER!" She yelled happily.

She opened the door. "Follow MEEEE!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"When you guys are done exploring the next room, come back here and get Beck and I, okay?"

"Will do!" Andre yelled over his shoulder. Jade bumped into him and grabbed his hand, dragging him off.

Robbie was the last person to exit the room.

The door swung shut behind him, leaving Beck and I completely alone. I turned around a looked at him.

"You saw that, right?" He said. He sounded slightly angry.

"Beck.."

"It's over. I'm not doing this anymore. I am GOING to break up with her tonight."

He stormed over to one of the tables and sat down. I moved next to him, and sat down carefully.

_This thing could break at any moment!_

"I can't believe I fell for her..." He said, quietly. His face was in his hands now.

I stared at him for a moment.

"We don't choose who to love. Love chooses for us." I said softly.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and we sat in silence.

**Like previously stated, reviews are nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**FIRST OFF, **

**I just wanna say...**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! YOU ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER!**

**Seriously. You all rock!**

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT**

**Please read the bottom authors note. :)**

**TORI'S POV**

Beck's shoulder was comfortable, and I had no desire to move until he did. So we sat like that for a while. In silence.

_Beck is such a sweet guy... He deserves someone better than Jade._

"I bet you're wondering why I even wanted to date Jade." Beck said suddenly. It was almost like he knew what I was thinking. I didn't say anything.

"Well..." He said after a few minutes. "Are you?"

I lifted my head from his shoulder, and turned to look at him.

I paused.

"Just a little." I said, finally. He smiled.

"One day, when I was younger... ten or eleven, maybe.. I was standing in the schoolyard, with a bunch of my friends." He said. "We were picking on this girl in our class, because Eric had a crush on her. Her name was Claire. Anyways, we were picking on her, and she was really upset. Then suddenly, this girl came out of nowhere, and punched Eric in the face! She called us 'Big loser babies' and dragged Claire off."

I laughed.

"Let me guess... It was Jade?"

"Correct." He said. "Anyways, Eric wasn't really my friend. He was actually pretty mean to me. So the fact that she stood up to him.. It made her really awesome in my eyes. I used to secretly follow her around the schoolyard.. I was pretty obsessed." He smiled at the memory.

"So why did Jade stick up for Claire? Were they friends?" I asked.

"Friends?" He said. "Uh, no. Family is more like it. After we started dating, I found out that Claire was Jade's stepsister."

"Oh.." I said. "Wait.. What? Stepsister?"

"Yeah. Stepsister." He said. "Jade's mom divorced her dad when Jade was six. She married Jade's stepfather when Jade was nine. They divorced when Jade was twelve, and when Jade was thirteen, her mom re-married her dad. Crazy, huh?"

"Just a little!" I said.

_I had no clue that Jade had gone through that!_

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You know.. I think, deep down, Jade really likes you. As a friend, of course. I think at first you were just competition to her. But now..."

"Why would she think that?" I said, interrupting him.

"Well, you're nice, funny, talented, and your really pretty. There's nothing not to like..."

I laughed.

"You're just saying that."

He turned to look at me. His face was serious.

"Tori..." He began. He looked like he was struggling to find the right words.

"Yes?" I said, anxious to hear his response.

"I'm really not."

I sat there, shocked. Had he just complimented me? Yes, yes he had.

"I... You..." I said, stuttering. I took a deep breath. "Thanks." I flashed him a smile.

He smiled back weakly and looked away.

"You wanna explore some more?" He asked.

"You know it!" I said, jumping up.

He grinned, and stood up.

"Wanna go look at the kitchen?" I asked.

He nodded and we walked towards the door. I pushed on the door, and sure enough, it swung open. I walked inside.

The kitchen was huge. Once-white tiles covered the floors and walls.

"Stupid colour for a kitchen..." Beck mumbled.

I nodded.

The counters were shiny silver. Probably some sort of metal or steel. Large cupboards covered an entire wall. I opened one up and saw plates, stacked in not-so-neat rows. The next cupboard contained cups, and the next one contained buckets. Buckets full of, sure enough, spoons.

"Hey Beck!" I said, smiling.

"Yeah?"

I held up a bucket full of spoons.

"You were right."

He smiled.

"I knew it."

He walked over to one of the sinks, and laughed.

I looked at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"They didn't finish washing the dishes. They must've realized it was the last day of work, and said 'screw this!'"

I giggled. He walked over to a filing cabinet, and tried to open one of the drawers. I didn't budge.

"It's locked." He said finally. I was about to ask if he wanted help looking for the key, when he turned around, holding one.

"It was on a hook on the side of the cabinet. What's the point of even locking it if the keys are so close by?"

"I dunno..." I said.

"Hey, you wanna come look at the files with me?" He asked.

He unlocked all of the drawers, opened the top one, and pulled out some files. He handed them to me, and grabbed a few more.

I flipped through them. "Patients with dietary restrictions. Anne Huvilleman, allergic to yellow and red dye."

I glanced at the time on my phone.

_7:03._

I laughed

"That's a terrible allergy." Beck said after a few minutes. "No orange, pink, purple, or green either then.."

"No coloured frosting. That'd suck."

I handed Beck the files back.

"Do you think it's just dietary restrictions?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Is that all there is in this filing cabinet?"

"Well.." He said. "Only one way to find out."

I smiled and sat down the floor.

We spent a long time like this. Turns out, it wasn't just dietary restrictions. Who needed to take meds when they ate, where everyone sat...

and there was even a drawer dedicated to records of patients who had been force-fed, and when it had happened.

Pretty soon, we had gone through the entire cabinet, and it was 7:54.

"Well.." Beck said. "Wanna go find everybody else?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess.."

He offered me his hand, and I took it. He pulled me up.

"You know.. we should explore some more on our own later...I mean.. If you want to..."

"That'd be cool." I said smiling.

We walked out into the dining hall, and looked around quickly, making sure we hadn't missed anything.

_Nothing. _

We excited the room, Beck pausing to close the door silently behind us.

I was about to question this, when he held up a single finger to his mouth, meaning I should be quiet.

He walked forward silently, and I did the same.

"JADE!" He yelled suddenly. I jumped, and so did Jade. And...

_Oh my God..._

Jade and Andre had been alone.

In the hallway.

Kissing.

_Oh my God._

"Beck!" She said. "I.."

"Save it." He snapped. "Actually, don't."

"What?" She said. Jade looked different.

_She's vulnerable right now._

"Man, this isn't what it looks like! I.." Andre said.

"Shut up, Andre." Beck snapped. "And Jade.."

"Yeah?" She said, taking a step towards him.

"It's over."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**And that, my friends, is my extremely LAME attempt at a cliffhanger.**

**Sorry. **

**Please review. It keeps me motivated. :)**

**THIS IS THE IMPORTANT PART**

**Do you guys wanna see more of anything? More Tori/Beck alone time?**

**More Cat? More Robbie? More Cat and Robbie? **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE VERY NICE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter sucks. It's just a filler. Sorry :(  
And I just want to say... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING AMAZING REVIEWS LIKE HOLY CHIZ! I woke up two days after I had posted the chapter, I checked my email, and I had like, ELEVEN new reviews!  
That made my life.  
And I just want to say... This weekend is Easter, and I don't know if you celebrate or not.. but..  
If you do.. Have a safe and happy Easter weekend!  
And if you don't... Have a great, safe weekend!**

**TORI'S POV**

I froze.

I shouldn't have been surprised. At all. Beck was planning on breaking up with Jade...

_But I wasn't expecting it to happen YET..._

_Was this a bad thing?_

_No._

_Jade and Beck aren't meant to be... Are they? _

_No, they can't be. If they were meant to be, then... then Jade wouldn't have cheated on Beck._

_But all relationships have obstacles.._

_Cheating isn't an obstacle. It's an act that says "Hey, I found someone more attractive than you! But I still like you, so I'm gonna be with BOTH of you, and not tell you about it!"_

_Are you SURE it's not an obstacle?_

_Positive._

I quit arguing with myself, and turned my attention towards the three people in front of me.

Andre looked shocked.

Beck looked angry.

Jade looked.. Desperate.

"Beck!" She said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"Didn't mean to? How did you not mean to cheat on me? " He said, somewhat calmly. I wasn't surprised by this. Beck was pretty good at controlling his temper.

"Beck, I'm sorry.." Jade said, close to tears. "I want to be with you!"

She took a step forward.

I looked at Andre. He looked angry now.

_I wonder what he's thinking..._

Beck took a step back.

"Beck, PLEASE! Please don't leave me!" Jade begged.

"Leave me alone, Jade." He said. He stormed off, and I followed him.

"Beck?" I said quietly.

No response.

"Beck?" I said, a little louder.

He stopped and turned around. I took a few steps toward him. I put my hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." he said, smiling weakly. "C'mon, we should go."

He turned around and walked away, so I followed.

That's when I realized we were in a new room. I looked around and spotted a plaque by the door. I walked over to read it.

"THE MICHELLE DESROSIERS HALL." I read out loud. "In 1943, Michelle Desrosiers was admitted to Amberglows, and immediately placed on the research floor. Suffering from schizophrenia, Michelle went through countless tests, and helped our doctors learn more about proper treatments for a schizophrenic. After ten years, Michelle died a tragic death, from falling off the roof of the art centre. This room is dedicated to her, because it was her favourite." There was a quote at the bottom.

"It's my favourite. I get to be with other people."

"That is one messed up plaque!" Beck said. He was standing beside me.

_How long had he been there?_

"Oh, hey.." I said.

"Hello. Sorry for walking away on you earlier." He said.

"Don't worry about it."

"I came over here because I realized.. I only really wanna spend time with you right now..." He looked at the floor.

My heart was pounding. Before I could respond, we were interrupted.

"TORI!" Trina yelled, running towards me.

"Where's Andrew and Jadey?"

"They're out in the hallway... Wait a minute. Did you just call her 'Jadey'?"

"Yeah! That's her name.. Remember? Tori, you are SO slow..."

And then she walked off.

I looked over and saw Beck was watching Robbie and Cat. Who just so happened to be slow dancing. In the middle of Amberglows.

_Okay then..._

Robbie looked over at us, and we gave him the thumbs up. He smiled, and looked back at Cat.

"They sure are cute." I said, smiling.

Beck nodded.

I decided to look around the room a little more.  
There was a stage at the front of the room, and there were about 20 or 30 rows of chairs, bolted to the floor. All of the chairs had seat belts, and straps to keep the patients hands down.  
"Harsh." Beck said.  
I nodded.  
"Do you wanna move on with the group?" He asked.  
I didn't have time to reply. Why? Because Jade and Andre walked in.  
And Jade looked ANGRY.  
Tears spilled onto her cheeks, and slid downward. She was clenching her jaw, and her hands were balled into fists.  
"YOU!" She yelled, raising her hand and pointing at me.  
"I...me?"  
_Oh chiz. She's gonna beat me up!  
_She stormed towards Beck and I, and grabbed my arm.  
"We," She said angrily. "Need to talk!"  
She pulled me out into the hall, and closed the door.  
We stood in silence, and I watched as Jade tried to hold back her tears.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She yelled finally.  
I jumped at the sound of her voice.  
"Who do you think you're fooling?" She continued, slightly quieter than before. "I can see you want Beck, but I had him first! Who do you think you are, just coming to Hollywood Arts and chasing after my boyfriend like that? He is not-"

I cut her off.  
"Your boyfriend anymore. THAT is what he is not. And who said I even wanted Beck like that? He's just a FRIEND. Yes, Beck is extremely good looking and a great kisser, but.." I stopped talking, and looked at the floor, realizing what I had just said. When looked up at Jade, there was a mixture of emotions showing on her face.  
_Smugness, superiority, anger, jealousy, and... pain?  
_She moved closer to me.

"See? You want to be with him." She hissed. "Something inside you doesn't care who gets hurt, as long as YOU get him."  
I was backed up against a wall now, and Jade was standing extremely close to me.  
"N..n..no I don't!" I stuttered. I was terrified.  
"Really?" She said, smiling. "You sure about that Tori?"  
I was too scared to move. Jade wouldn't KILL me... But she sure as heck wouldn't pass up the chance to rough me up a little... Right?  
I tried to think of something to say, to make the situation better.  
_Nothing.  
Nothing.  
Nothing.  
C'MON!  
_Just then, the doors opened, and Jade took a step back.  
"Beck." She said.  
"Jade...?" He said.  
"Yes?"  
"Go."  
She opened her mouth to say something, but he spoke first.  
"We'll talk about this later."  
She bit her lip and stormed out.  
"Tori.." He said, moving over to me once she had left. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah...Yeah, I'm...fine."  
Then, out of nowhere, he hugged me.  
"She wouldn't have hurt you." He said quietly.  
"I know." I said, equally as quiet. I didn't like lying to Beck, but telling him the truth would have been embarassing.  
He moved his hands to my shoulders, and took a step back to look at me.  
"Really? Because you could have fooled me."  
We laughed.  
"Beck..." I said.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need some alone time..to... think things over, you know?"  
"Of course." He said.  
"You know, The nurses break room is still in really good shape. I found the keys.. so if you wanna go think in there.."

"Yes please." I said, taking the keys from him.  
He smiled at me, and lead me to the nurses break room. I unlocked the door, and went inside.  
"Tori?" He said, just before I shut it. "I'll come back for you in half an hour. The rest of the group decided they wants to go check out the kitchen..."  
I smiled, nodded, and shut the door. The room was in relatively good shape. The couch looked kinda gross.. but the rest of the room was clean. I stood there, in silence, for a few minutes.  
And then I started to cry.

**Sorry Jade was so mean in this chapter. Things will get better soon, I swear! So... why do YOU think Tori was crying?  
Please review! **


End file.
